


What about today?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Regret, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: E si era addormentato con la sensazione di essere sporco, a disagio nel dormire di fianco a lui, nel sentire il suo respiro penetrargli nelle orecchie, senza lasciarlo riposare.E ora che si era svegliato, portava addosso ogni segno della notte precedente, e nemmeno il disgusto verso se stesso era sparito.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	What about today?

**_ \- What about today? - _ **

Hikaru era immobile nel suo letto.

Aveva paura a voltarsi, aveva paura di quello che avrebbe visto.

Nella sua testa, immagini sfocate della sera precedente si divertivano a non dargli tregua, mentre tutto quello che lui avrebbe desiderato era che se ne andassero, che lo lasciassero in pace, che smettessero di tormentarlo.

Strinse forte i pugni sulle lenzuola, costringendosi a girare la testa.

Ed ebbe la certezza che nessuna di quelle immagini fosse illusoria.

Yuya ancora dormiva.

Aveva in volto un’espressione distesa, un vago sorriso, i capelli disordinati e il lenzuolo che lo copriva malamente fino alla vita, lasciandogli nudo il resto del corpo.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto alzarsi da quel letto, vestirsi e scappare, senza essere costretto a guardarsi alle spalle.

Lo vide agitarsi leggermente ed emettere un verso sconnesso, e tutto quello che poté fare fu sospirare.

Non sapeva come fossero finiti in quella situazione.

Aveva sempre cercato di evitarlo, con tutto se stesso.

Conosceva Yuya da quando erano appena degli adolescenti, aveva instaurato da subito un buon rapporto con lui e non avevano impiegato troppo a diventare amici.

Così come Hikaru non aveva impiegato troppo a scorgere dei segnali provenire dal più grande, delle sfumature nei suoi comportamenti che gli dicevano che c’era qualcosa di più dietro il loro stare insieme, che Yuya avrebbe voluto che le cose procedessero verso un’altra direzione, una che lui non si sentiva né pronto né intenzionato a prendere.

Lo trovava attraente negli ultimi tempi, questo era certo.

E gli piaceva passare il proprio tempo con lui, più di quanto non gli piacesse passarlo con chiunque altro.

Ma non lo amava, e questo era quanto.

Non lo amava, e proprio per questo si era sempre rifiutato di affrontare l’argomento con lui, che del resto non ne aveva mai fatto parola a sua volta.

Ed ora si trovavano in quel letto, insieme, nudi, e le immagini nella mente di Hikaru non lasciavano scampo ad equivoci.

Non era andato a vivere da solo da molto, non più di un paio di mesi.

Non si trovava troppo a proprio agio; non gli piaceva tornare a casa e non avere nessuno da salutare, non gli piaceva non avere nessuno a cui raccontare come fosse andata la propria giornata, non gli piaceva non avere chi fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo in qualunque momento, chi gli fosse sempre accanto.

Gli mancava il dormitorio, gli mancava Kota.

E il pensiero che lui invece fosse insieme a Kei gli faceva più male di quanto non volesse dare a vedere nemmeno a se stesso, ma aveva comunque cercato di tirare avanti fino a quel momento.

La sera prima, quando aveva invitato Yuya a cenare da lui, sembrava invece essere crollato.

Ricordava di essersi sentito peggio del solito, di aver pensato di non meritare quella solitudine, di aver guardato Yuya e aver visto in lui la propria occasione per sentirsi finalmente vicino a qualcuno, per potersi liberare di quella sensazione di vuoto, di mancanza.

Gli si era avvicinato e l’aveva baciato, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

E per tutta la durata di quel bacio aveva continuato a sperare che l’altro lo respingesse, che gli dicesse che era patetico, che quello che stavano facendo non era corretto per entrambi, perché non ne sarebbe uscito fuori niente di buono.

Ma Yuya non l’aveva fatto.

Si era lasciato baciare e aveva ricambiato, si era lasciato toccare e l’aveva toccato, senza mai fermarsi senza mai lasciargli il tempo di parlare, come se temesse che tutto quello potesse finire.

Quando i vestiti avevano cominciato a scivolare via dai loro corpi, Hikaru si era fermato per un istante, sentendo il cuore battere troppo velocemente nel suo petto.

Si era chiesto se era davvero così che voleva che andassero le cose, se era così che avrebbe voluto ricordare la prima volta che faceva sesso con qualcuno.

Non si era dato risposta e aveva continuato.

Perché sapeva con chi avrebbe voluto farlo, sapeva come avrebbe voluto che accadesse, lo sapeva perché aveva passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita ad immaginarlo.

Aveva sempre pensato a Kota, a come fosse la sensazione delle sue mani addosso, a cosa si provasse nel sentirsi così vicino a lui, nel sentirlo entrare dentro di sé, come se fosse la cosa più semplice e naturale del mondo.

Ma quello non sarebbe mai accaduto, e lui si era stancato di inseguire un sogno che giorno dopo giorno sembrava essere pura follia.

Aveva finito di spogliare Yuya e si erano ritrovati sul suo letto, senza nemmeno sapere come ci fossero arrivati.

Si era disteso fra le sue gambe e l’aveva guardato solo per pochi secondi, scorgendo la tensione e l’aspettativa sul suo viso, e odiandosi per quello che gli stava facendo.

Poi era entrato dentro di lui, e si era rifiutato di pensare al resto.

Gli aveva fatto male, ne era certo.

Gli aveva fatto male a livello fisico, e gliene avrebbe causato altro dolore a livello emotivo, ma in quel momento era sembrato non essere così importante.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione, e guardando le poche lacrime scorrere sulle guance dell’altro non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa.

Quando aveva cominciato a muoversi, a spingersi dentro di lui, tutto gli era sembrato svanire.

Lo sentiva sotto di sé, intorno a sé, ed era una sensazione tanto intensa che gli sembrava di scoppiare, di aver finalmente soppresso quella solitudine dentro di sé, come se l’essere così vicino a Yuya potesse davvero servire a qualcosa.

Gli aveva mormorato un ‘ti amo’ a denti stretti, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, prima di venire dentro di lui, e rendersi finalmente conto di quello che aveva fatto.

Non avevano parlato. Non si erano detti una parola.

Yuya si era addormentato pochi minuti dopo, con un’espressione felice in volto, e lui era rimasto sveglio a pensare.

A pensare a quel ‘ti amo’, a pensare al perché l’avesse detto, a cosa mai potesse servire se non a fare ancora più del male a Yuya.

Gli aveva mentito, quasi d’istinto.

Gli aveva mentito solo perché avesse un senso stargli così vicino, solo perché sentiva di doverglielo, solo per la semplice convinzione che fosse quello che l’altro voleva sentirsi dire.

Aveva mentito per quelle carezze, per il suo tocco, per il suo respiro pesante, per le sue labbra, per il suo corpo.

Gli veniva da piangere.

E si era addormentato con la sensazione di essere sporco, a disagio nel dormire di fianco a lui, nel sentire il suo respiro penetrargli nelle orecchie, senza lasciarlo riposare.

E ora che si era svegliato, portava addosso ogni segno della notte precedente, e nemmeno il disgusto verso se stesso era sparito.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto, dirigendosi verso il proprio armadio e vestendosi velocemente.

Rimase fermo per qualche minuto a fissare Yuya.

Non provava niente.

Non per lui, non gli era possibile.

Si diresse verso la porta della stanza, ma non appena fu fuori si sentì chiamare.

“Hikka?”

La voce di Yuya era impastata dal sonno, roca, confusa.

Hikaru rimase fermo per pochi secondi.

Chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi dispiace Yuya” mormorò, troppo piano perché il più grande lo sentisse.

E poi andò verso la porta dell’appartamento, uscendo senza pensare a quello che si stava lasciando alle spalle, senza dare peso a delle spiegazioni che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dare.

Non era pronto ad affrontare il peso delle proprie menzogne.


End file.
